The One That Got Away
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Jenna was struggling and Kendall helped her though the toughest times, until he left for California. The thing that broke Jenna's heart, she never got to tell him that she loved him. KendallxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Before the story starts, maybe I should give you a little background on me. My name is Jenna Marie Taylor. I am 17 years old and I go to Ashland High in Minnesota. I work as a waitress at Olive Garden, because I need the money. I was emancipated when I was 16 when my father moved away and got remarried to a woman half his age and started a new family. My mother became an addict so she decided it would be best for me to be on my own. If I can't afford my rent for the month, sometimes my grandmother will pitch some money in to help me, even though she doesn't really like me. Even though my mom isn't much of a mother, I still have a mother figure around. It was my best friend's mother, Karen Knight. Kendall has been my best friend since we were kids. He has been there for me through everything and anything. And because of Kendall, I also have James, Logan and Carlos. All 4 of them have a tendency to come and visit me at work and eat and tonight just so happened to be one of those nights._

_I was waiting on another set of people when I see the hostess leading them to a table in my section. I smile and continue writing down what they wanted. When I walked away from then I gave the order to the chef and walked over to them. "God what did I do to deserve this?" I sarcastically ask. They all smile innocently up at me. _

"_Aww come on Jenna, you know you love us" Carlos smiles wide and looks back down at the menu._

"_Why do we even give you menus anymore? You come here every week!" They all shrug their shoulders. "Did you get out early Kendall?" I asked him. He works at Sherwood Supermarket, and they usually don't get here til later._

"_Yeah, they let me out early because there wasn't much business today." He says, smiling at me "Why happy to see me?" He jokingly comments._

"_Oh yeah, always." I take their orders; they get the same thing every time so I don't even have to write it down anymore. I bring the order to the table I was at before I went to the guys and give them their food. While I was asking them if they needed anything, I noticed Kendall's eyes watching me from their booth. I smile at him then turn back to the people I am talking to. _

_I walk over to the guys and talk to them for a moment before another few people got seated in my section. "Hey guys, I'll be back." I take Kendall's drink and take a sip before setting it back down; hmm he had my favorite, Orange Soda. I wink at him quickly before walking towards the new costumers. _

_The guys leave an hour later after stuffing their faces with their meals then desserts. I'm just grateful that when they eat here, they don't leave me a huge mess to clean up. I clock out at 9 and walk outside, bundled up for my walk back to my apartment. I stand outside the door for a moment, taking my shoes off and sliding boots on when headlights turn on in front of me. I jump and look in the window and see Kendall sitting in the driver's side. I smile at him as he laughs at me for jumping. I walk over to his side as he rolls down the window "What are you doing here Kendall?"_

"_You didn't think I was going to let you walk home, did you?" He smiles, unlocking the doors as I walk over to the passenger side door and get in. _

"_You don't have to do this Kendall, I can walk." I tell him, looking into his beautiful green eyes. _

_He starts backing out of the stop and when he gets to the stop sign before turning into the road, he looks at me and smiles "I can't let my favorite girl walk home alone this late. There are some crazy people out there. Plus I dropped the guys off before coming here so…" _

_We drive for about 10 minutes before I realize we are going the wrong way towards my house "Um Kendall, where are we going? My house is back that way." I say pointing in the other direction._

_He smiles "I know"_

"_Then where are we going? This isn't the part when you kill me right and leave my body is it?" I jokingly say with a smirk._

"_No this is the part where I take you to get your birthday present" He smiles at me again before turning back to look at the road. I look at him in shock._

"_You remember? I thought you guys forgot?" _

"_We could never forget your birthday; we just wanted to surprise you. The guys are giving you their presents tomorrow and I am giving you mine tonight." _

"_It's a surprise isn't it?" I say, he nods. I knew him to well. He pulls up into a parking lot and I see we are at a tattoo shop. "Why are we here?" I say confused._

"_Well since we have been best friends since we were little, I thought what better than for us to get matching tattoos." He says as we both get out of the car and walk in front of the hood. I look up at the sign then smile at Kendall before throwing my arms around his neck. He lifts me up then sets me down again. When he turns to go I grab his arm and pull him back and kiss his cheek "What was that for?" He smiles_

"_Because that's the sweetest thing I've ever been told…" I smile shyly._

"_You know I mean it baby girl, now come on let's do this." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the shop._

_An hour later we walk out with a tattoo on mine and his wrist that says "Forever" but his says my name under it and mine says his. "Thank you so much Kendall, it's amazing." I smile as we get into the car._

"_No problem, I've been waiting to get one until you were 18 so we could do it together." He says, starting the car and shooting me a quick smile. _

_As we drove back to my apartment, I kept looking down at the fresh ink on my wrist. I then looked up to Kendall and smiled at him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when his phone started to ring. I took it from the cup holder on his mustang and answered it "Hello?" _

"_Hello Jenna, is Kendall with you?" _

"_Yes Mama Knight, he is driving me home right now."_

"_Okay well just tell him I don't want him driving home this late so he can stay with you tonight."_

"_Alright, will do." _

"_Oh and happy 18 birthday sweetie"_

_I smile "Thank you" We hang up and I put the phone back into the cup holder "Guess you're crashing with me tonight Mr. Knight." _

"_Alright, I can live with that if I have too." I slap his shoulder as we both laugh and continue our drive to my apartment. _

That was 2 years ago. I am now 20 years old, living in Los Angeles, where Kendall Knight lives, even though we don't speak anymore. The day after my 18th birthday they left. They got offered a record deal with Gustavo Rocque. I found out through text message while I was on break at work. I broke down and left early, running my way home. They broke me, worse than my own family did.

Now I am standing in Rocque Records, preparing to record my first single that I wrote myself after they left…he left. I never told him, or anyone, but I loved him. I feel head over heels for the blonde boy with the beautiful green eyes, Kendall Knight, and he didn't know it. I was broken out of my thoughts by Gustavo yelling at me, again. "Come on Doggett, the other dogs will be here soon so we need to finish." I hurried into the booth to prepare. I didn't want them to know I was here, even though we both work here, I had managed to avoid them seeing me. "Okay begin!" Gustavo shouts, pushing the button so the music begins to play.

_Summer after high school, when we first met,  
>we make out in your mustang to Radiohead.<em>

As I was singing the first line, the guys I had managed to avoid since I moved here, walked in. I saw Kendall and Logan's eyes studying me, like they remembered me, but I knew they would figure it out, since the song was about Kendall.

_And on my 18__th__ birthday, we got matching tattoos_

I watched as Kendall and Logan's heads shoot up and stare at me with disbelief. As Logan starts whispering to James and Carlos, Kendall continued to stare at me as he mouthed 'Jenna?' I continued singing like I didn't see it

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof,  
>talk about our future like we had a clue.<br>Never planned that one day,  
>I'd be losing you.<em>

_In another life, I would be your girl  
>We keep all the promises, be us against the world<br>In another life, I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say that you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away._

He continues to stare at me in shock as I frowned sadly at him from the other side of the glass.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,  
>one without the other, we made a pact.<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on.  
>Whoa<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>I saw you downtown, singing the blues.<br>It's time to face the music;  
>I'm no longer your muse.<em>

_In another life, I would be your girl  
>We keep all the promises, be us against the world<br>In another life, I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say that you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away._

_All this money can't buy me a time machine  
>I can't replace you with a million rings<br>I should've told you what you meant to me,  
>because now I pay the price,<br>in another life…_

_In another life, I would be your girl  
>We keep all the promises, be us against the world<br>In another life, I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say that you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away._

_In another life, I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say that you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away._

When I finished I had tears in my eyes, knowing that Kendall was there in front of me for the first time in 2 years with the other guys that were my best friends. He also had tears in his eyes, which I realized when I was walking out of the booth.

"Oh my god Jenna?" Logan asked, hesitantly.

I couldn't speak but even if I could I didn't have the time too before Gustavo spoke up "Yes this is Jenna! She is recording here for Rocque Records."

"Why haven't we ever seen her before?" James asked, as Kendall and I just stared at each other.

"Because I have been hiding her so you dogs don't scare her out of her!" He yells, walking out of the studio and to his office. I stormed out of there and ran to the café to get a bottle of water and out of that room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_~Jenna's POV~_

As I walked out of the mini café, I was stopped by all 4 BTR boys, the former best friends I haven't seen for 2 years. I tried walking around them, but Carlos gently grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving. "What are you doing here Jenna?" He asks as the other guys stare at me as they've seen a ghost.

"I moved to LA…" I whispered, suddenly becoming very interested with my shoes.

"Since when? Why didn't you call us?" Logan said.

"A few months ago and you guys were busy, I didn't want to be a disturbance so I told Gustavo to only bring me here in the mornings so you all weren't here yet."

"Why would be trying to avoid us? I thought we were best friends?" Kendall softly said, trying to get me to look up. I pushed his hand away and looked at him.

"We were. Until you told me you were leaving through text message. You couldn't even come see me to tell me in person! Oh and also…" I grab his wrist and see the tattoo he got with me, was gone. "At least I kept my mine. Guess we aren't best friends anymore." I move my sleeve to show him "And if we were still best friends, why didn't any of you even make the effort to call, text or even e-mail me!" They all opened their mouth but I spoke before they could. "No, I don't want to hear it. Enjoy your recording session." I grab my stuff and walk out of the studio, not even looking back at them.

_~Kendall's POV~_

I watch in shock as Jenna walks away from us without even looking back. It completely crushed me, especially everything she said. I had been thinking about her since we moved here, I just could never gather up enough nerves to call her or text her. I had dialed her number, just never had the nerve to hit call and I had written text messages to her, but never could gather enough nerves to hit send. I felt horrible, I love that girl and she hates our guts…

"God, when did she gain a back-bone?" James laughs, we chuckle but that was all I could do. My heart hurt too much to laugh. She had been my best friend since we were in diapers and now she won't even speak to me. And yes, I got the tattoo removed, but what she didn't know was I moved it somewhere else so I wouldn't be questioned about it during interviews. I moved it to my right shoulder blade, but I got just her full name with her favorite flower on it, a purple rose.

"Come on dude, she'll come around…" Logan said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and shake my head before walking towards the studio, with my best friends following me.

**I know its short and I'm sorry! I'm currently working on updating all my other stories that I have ideas for so I apologize for the wait but I appreciate all the people who support me and have been patient in waiting! I love you all and am so grateful! =)**

**Rissa;***


	3. Forgiveness

**Finally an update! =)**

Chapter 3:

_~Kendall's POV~_

The entire recording session, I couldn't focus. All I could think of was Jenna and how she refused to talk to me or any of us. The fact that she wouldn't broke my heart and destroyed it, even Jo leaving wasn't this painful. Soon enough, it was over and we were free to go. We got complimented by Gustavo and Kelly before being let go and allowed to go home.

As we were walking, it was quiet until we got to the car. "You okay Kendall?" James asked me, noticing my spacey-ness.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm going to think of a way to try and get her to talk to me."

"Why don't you show her you're tattoo?" He suggested. I sat up, an idea just popping into my head.

"James you're a genius!"

"How?" He says, confused.

I look at him and roll my eyes. "I'm not going to show just her, I'm going to answer a question about it when fans ask."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Okay when we perform tonight, I'm going to wear a muscle shirt to show the tattoo and maybe when we are on the Today's show tomorrow, they'll ask some fan questions from Twitter!"

"Wow, that's not a bad idea, but how are we going to know if she watches?" Carlos asked.

"Camille will make sure." I say, simply. We all nod in agreement before leaving the car and entering our arena we are playing at.

During the show, the tattoo was completely visible and I really hope this works because if it doesn't then I'm screwed.

I barely sleep that night because I'm so nervous, but we get up normally and send Camille to Jenna's apartment, since apparently she's staying here at the Palm Woods. She's done a good job at avoiding us, I have to give her props on that. Around 8, we left for the Today's show. We got there and performed Big Time Rush before sitting down for our interview.

They asked us some routine questions, like how we got discovered, what is being planned for the future as of now and stuff like that. Then the interviewer told us; "Okay guys, so we are going to ask you some questions that were sent to us over Twitter from some of your fans. Is that alright with you?" We all smile and nod, waiting for her to ask the first question. "Okay, this is from BTRGIRL1102 and she wants to know are you dating anyone?" We go down the line and answer.

Logan answers first; "I am, I've been dating Camille Roberts for about a year and a half now." He smiles happily.

Then Carlos; "I am not dating right now, currently single."

Now James; "Currently single. I mean I go on dates I just haven't found that girl yet." He smiles then they all turn to me.

"I am just recently single, but its okay, I'm happy with it. It ended on good terms."

"Okay guys thank you, next question. Kendall, this is for you" I look up and pay my full attention; "You have a tattoo? What is it and what does it mean?"

I look to the guys who smile to me; I turn around and James helps me pull my sleeve down so the tattoo's visible. "It's a purple rose with the words Jenna Marie Taylor on the side of it." I explain, running my hand over it. I really hope Camille is watching this with Jenna…

"That's sweet. Now, who is Jenna?" the interviewer asked me.

I smile; "Jenna is one of my best friends from back home and when we were 18 we got matching tattoos on our wrist, but I got mine removed and replaced with this one."

"Well that's so sweet. I wish I had a best friend like you." The interviewer smiled and went on with the questions. James and I did a fish pound and smiled knowing it was so far successful.

When the interview was over, we got in the car and headed back to the Palm Woods. "Did you text Camille, Logan?" Carlos asked as the car started moving.

"Yeah I just did, and she said she was headed back to her room. Jenna watched it, but she stayed in her room instead of meeting us like Camille wanted." We all frown knowing our plan failed.

"Well does she still wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving." James asked.

"I'm sure she does. I told her to meet us in the lobby. Kendall, you want to go?" I shake my head while looking out the window.

When we get back to the Palm Woods, I head up to the room and see a note on the counter from my mom.

_Boys,_

_Katie and I are going to Minnesota for a few days to see some family and visit. There are left over's in the fridge and money in the bread basket if you want take out. Carlos, I bought you you're corndogs, there in the freezer. _

_Love you and see you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Mama Knight._

I set the note down and go to the fridge and open a bottle of water. I set it on the counter and start rummaging through the cabinets for something quick to eat. I grab a bag of crackers when I hear a knock on the door. I put the crackers back and close the cabinet before walking to the door. Camille was out with the guys so I had no idea who it could be. I opened it and my jaw drops.

"Hey Kendall, I saw the interview. Can we talk?" Jenna says, staring at me with her platinum blue eyes. I open the door wider and allow her to enter. She walks in and sits on the couch.

"You want anything to drink? Or eat? I was probably just going to order a pizza since the others went out." She shakes her head, looking down at her hands. "Okay then," I sit down next to her and take another drink before setting it on the table. "So what's up?"

"Can I see it?" She says, looking to me. I look at her confused "The tattoo, can I see it?" I nod and remove my shirt so my muscle shirt was just on. I turn so my back was facing her and I felt her fingers run around the tattoo. I shiver at the feeling of her soft hands against my shoulder blade. "So you didn't forget about me?"

I turn back to her and shake my head "Never Jenna. The fact you thought we did broke our hearts. Especially mine."

"It's just none of you kept in touch after you left! You couldn't even tell me in person you had left, and I thought you cared about me!"

"I do Jenna! That's why I couldn't tell you in person! I knew if I had even tried, I wouldn't be able to leave. Seeing you cry would have devastated me and I wouldn't have been able to get on the plane."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged me tightly around me shoulders. I hugged her back thanking god I had my best friend back.


End file.
